Sea What I Found
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Ghost are said to haunt places. This particular wolf has an it in for Humphrey and his gang. Special OC Guest By Delta Jake.
1. A Nice Sea Trip

"Alright, we need to do something, explore…" Aaron said.

Kate, Humphrey, and Hutch were with him and they were completely bored out of their wits. They wanted another adventure. They craved it.

"What if we go kill Hitler?" Kate asked.

"We almost did that. And by "we" I mean Humphrey, Hutch, and I."

"Oh…"

"Can we visit my mom in space?" Humphrey asked.

"Boy, if anyone walked in hearing that…" Hutch laughed.

"We have to do something…"

They all thought for a minute. Hutch got up in amazement, but sat down as they already did that.

"There's nothing…" Humphrey said. "Nothing that we can do again?"

"We can't fight zombies…. Let's take another sea trip…" Kate suggested.

"No, I'm still scared from the last trip."

"Look, we have to do something. We can drive our own boat and take those who want to come."

Aaron thought about it for a second. He wasn't liking the idea.

"I don't want to regenerate."

"Come on! It'll be fun…" Kate pleaded.

"Nope, we're not going to sea again."

"Fine what do you suggest?"

"Fun…."

"And going to sea isn't fun?" Kate asked.

"Nope, not anymore…."

"Don't be such a prude." Aaron was shocked to hear this from her.

"Apologize, right now!"

"No." Kate retorted. "I stick by it." She giggled.

"Fine, go on your stupid sea trip. I won't be there to help you."

Aaron left with a scoff. "Are we really taking a sea trip?" Hutch asked.

Kate nodded. "Of course. We just need people."

"I think both Erik's can come and so can both Lilly's and Carlos."

"Great, then it's settled." Hey started to walk when suddenly Kate had this pain in her stomach.

"Ow…" She said. Humphrey looked at her.

"You ok?"

"Just cramps."


	2. Proud Crew Memebers

Kate and Humphrey were discussing on where to go as Hutch was gathering the people for the trip.

"So, you want us to go to the trip with you?" Stacy, Aaron's sister, asked.

"Yep. Get Sebastian, he might want to be in this." Stacy nodded.

"So, what I was thinking, we can go back to Pirate's Bay…" Kate said with a smile.

Humphrey shivered. Not that place.

"Can we just go somewhere else? That monster is still there."

"We won't go in the cave just on the island. Beside, we have the vortex Manipulator. It will help us with anything we need."

"Ok, if you're sure…" Humphrey said unsurely.

The gang was packing up something with the suitcases from the last trip. The crew stood tall and proud.

The list of people going on this trip was long. We had Humphrey, Kate, Carlos, Erik, Lilly the wolf, Hutch, Lilly the dog, Stacy, and Sebastian.

"Wait!" A voice said. They turned and saw Aaron.

"I thought you didn't want to come?"

"I just wanted to see you guys screw up. You probably don't even have a boat." Aaron smiled smugly.

"Oh, we do. It's docked where we went last time."

"Oh, who's going to drive it?"

"I am. I can drive." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Oh, you probably don't have a location to get to…." 

"Yes we do, Pirate's Bay…." Hutch said.

"Well, um…. Shut up!"

"Don't be down big brother…" Stacy said. "Just join us. It'll be fun."

Aaron groaned. He didn't like this one bit. He just had to agree now.

"Fine…" He said while gritted his teeth. "But don't expect me to like it."

"Whatever…"

"And I get to drive it, not mister twinkle toes over there…"

"What does that even mean?" Sebastian questioned.

"You know what it means." Aaron said as he squinted his eyes.


	3. Fourth Wall

The group of wolves was on the boat and ready to leave. Aaron was getting seasick already and the boat hadn't moved yet.

"Are you sick Aaron?" Humphrey asked.

"No…. a little." Aaron tried to stop himself from throwing up.

"Don't worry, Sebastian can take over for you."

"Yes!" He said in excitement. Sebastian then started to drive.

Pirate's Bay was desert and lone. It supported no life whatsoever except the monster that roamed the cave. No one was there.

Well, almost no one. Some say the work of the supernatural; some say the work of God.

After getting his comeuppance, Joey thought to seek revenge on Humphrey. He would do anything to get rid of him.

The only problem was that he was dead. But not invisible. You see, after getting eaten by the giant cockroach, his sprit still lingered about.

Joey's spirit sat on a rock thinking. He thought on how to get his revenge. He looked around and remembered he was on a pirate island.

There must be dead people on the island. He roamed around to find them.

He couldn't find anyone until he heard a whimper in a corner. He turned and moved some bushes.

There was a little ghost wolf there hiding from Joey.

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

"Nick…. Please don't hurt me…" He said in fright.

"I would hurt you, but that would go against the plot of this show."

"What?"

"Nothing. Why are you here?" Joey asked with a plan forming in his head.

Nick came out of the bushes and told Joey everything.

"Well, you probably won't believe me…"

"Try me."

"I was eaten by cockroaches."

"Welcome to the club." Nick's face lit up.

"You too?"

"Yeah, yeah." Joey then thought of a great idea. "I need your help."

"For what?" Nick asked innocently. Joey thought he was so gullible.

"This is too easy…." Joey thought.


	4. Reanimation at it's worst

Sebastian was on the ship's wheel. Everyone was having a great time.

Erik was with Lilly the dog, Carlos was enjoying the food.

Even Stacy was sunbathing. Almost everyone was having fun, except Aaron.

He was trying his best not to throw up. He was getting sicker than before.

"I hate this…." Aaron heaved. He then threw up on the side of the ship.

"I hate this new body…" Aaron admitted. "Can't handle the seas."

"Don't worry, Aaron." Kate said with a laugh. "We're almost there."

"And if not, you can keep throwing up on seagulls." Humphrey jokingly said.

Everyone was having a blast, but back on the island, well, not so much.

Joey was followed by Nick who looked around the forest in fright. He didn't like the forest. He only stayed in one spot of the island and never wandered.

He was a small kid of 10 who looked a lot like Saul. He never thought he'd be dead and stranded on the beach, but, stuff happens.

"Where are we going?" He asked as everything around him scared the wits out of him.

"To my body."

"Why?"

"I believe that I could reanimate myself by jumping into my body and do undead things."

"Can ghosts do that?"

"Jump into bodies, of course. It's called possession." Joey informed him.

"I'm not sure about this…."

Joey went to the site of his death. He looked and saw a matted part in the ground. That must be his body.

"Wish me luck!"

Joey went down and started to possess the body underground. Unfortunately for him, it was the wrong body.

"Argh!" Joey cried. A skeleton hand then popped from the ground. A human skeleton hand.

"AHH!" Nick cried out.

This was too much for the little guy. The whole body then came out of the floor.


	5. Stowaway

A body started to slowly rise from the ground. It was a skeleton with its head in its hand.

The skeleton wore a tattered pirate uniform, fit with red and white strips, a gold tooth and belt, and a pirate's hat.

The pirate then took its head and screwed it on the neck. He took out a rusty, dull sword that was lodged in his chest.

"Joey?"

"Aye, mate. I be Captain Joey to you." He said sadistically as he let out a howling laugh.

"What should we do now?" Nick asked in a whimper. Joey smiled as best as a skeleton could.

"I know a beast that can help with our voyage. But we need a ship."

"There was a ship abandoned in the monster's cave. We can take that."

"Perfect."

"Are we there yet?" Aaron asked holding his stomach.

"I told you, shut up." Sebastian said to Aaron.

"We're almost there." Kate said with comfort.

"Do you guys hear that?" Stacy asked.

"Hear what?" Hutch asked with a plate in his paw.

"I hear snoring downstairs. Better check it out."

"It's probably the boiler." Humphrey suggested.

"I'm still checking."

Stacy opened a door that showed a staircase. She went down one by one until she saw another door. She opened and saw the boiler room.

The noise she heard was louder and it came from behind the boiler itself. What she saw was strange.

"Who are you?"

The being jolted up in surprise. It was a black wolf with white paws and red lightning bolts down the side.

"Why'd you wake me up?!" He asked.

"Sorry, I just thought that maybe you needed help. What are you doing here?"

"Can't you see I'm taking a nap?"

"No shit. Why?"

"Because I want to…. What's it to you?"

"You're a stowaway. I'm reporting you to the captain."

"No, don't!" He touched Stacy's shoulder and in the process, shocked her with a jolt of electricity.

Stacy shook violently. He retreated his paw and she stopped shaking. Stacy moved away from him and ran upstairs with the wolf following.


End file.
